A new day for Love
by ali-chan15
Summary: It's 3 and a half years after the wedding. Inuyasha and Kagome are going to have a kid. When Kagome finds out, Inuyasha is shocked. Now that their having a kid, Inuyasha wants to raise it back in the fuedal era! RR please!
1. chapter 1

A new day for love

A/N: Ok! It's official, I've gone completely crazy. Now i have 4 series I'm working on. How'd this happen? Oh well, this is the classic pairing, Inu/Kags. The story takes place mostly in the feudal era... again. I know I'm crazy. I still have to finish My past your future, my heart belongs to you, and my miroku/sango wedding fic. What goes through my head? Oh well. It'll be ok, once i finish one of the series. Knowing my luck, this will be a weird fic... and may stretch out to god knows how many chapters. Just so you know, this is the sequel to my first series, Too many choices for true love and Inuyasha's time the epilogue. Jane 'till end!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Never will I own them, no matter how much i may want to...

Kagome never thought that Inuyasha could have loved her this much. Soon enough, this married couple would be having a kid... possibly several. Since the wedding 3 ½ years ago, Kagome and Inuyasha had done many things to keep from getting Kagome pregnant. They had proclaimed their love for one another by marrying and living together in a house. They had recently moved to Kagome's era and were expecting a child. Inuyasha didn't know of it yet.

'How am i going to tell him that he's going to have a son or daughter in 9 months? How will he react?'

"Kagome! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen honey!"

"Ok, I'm going to pop in the shower ok?"

"Ok."

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. "You ok Kags? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine sweety. Go get in the shower."

"Want to join me?"

"Can't. I'm making dinner and for the menu tonight, the food can't be left alone for too long or it will spoil."

"What are we having?"

"You know."

"Again? We had that a few days ago."

"Well, you're such a picky eater that i can only make a few different dishes that you actually like."

"Ok. I'll be out in about 15."

"Dinner will be waiting for you."

"Ok."

Kagome heard the water running and she resumed cooking. After 15 minutes the food was ready. Kagome had already set the table for the married couple. "It's ready! Get out here and let's eat. You had a hard day!"

Inuyasha walked out into the kitchen for dinner. "Yeah! That's true. Will you give me a shoulder rub later? It would make my day. It's been rather stressful at work lately."

"Well, I'll have to make it a bit more stressful before i get you all relaxed." 'I'm going to tell him over dinner. It's the only way. Soon, he'll find out anyhow. There's no use hiding it from him.'

"I knew something was wrong. What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant Inuyasha."

"Wait... you bear a child?"

"Yes. Inuyasha don't be upset."

"No, i mean how would that make me upset? We agreed that we weren't going to have any kids! How did this happen? You... you haven't been cheating on me have you?"

"How can you accuse me of that! Inuyasha, you know that I belong to you and only you don' t you? I don't know how this happened! How would you expect me to know?"

"When did you find out?"

"This morning."

"So you told me right away?"

"Yeah, i knew that it would be no use trying to hide it form you. Do you want me to get an abortion?"

"No. Since i did this, we'll just have to have the kid and raise it. You know how i feel about killing humans or 1/4 demons. If it's evil we could kill it, but it's a part of us. One part you, and one part me. Hopefully it will look more like you."

"You want to keep him or her?"

"Actually, I was hoping to have a child with you someday, i just never thought it would be so soon." Inuyasha said as he took his wife's hand. "I promise you that I'll love it with my heart, almost as much as i love you, my kagome."

"Inuyasha... thank you. I didn't want to kill it or give it up never to know it's parents. Thank you for letting me keeping it. I can't wait to me a real mother. My friends here started to bug me about when we were finally going to get started on our real family. Now that we're going to have a child, our family will truly start."

"Yes. Kagome, finally, we can start. I have one question though: can we have our new life in the feudal era?"

A/N: Ok, you find out that Kagome and Inuyasha are having a kid, but Inuyasha wants to go back to the feudal era to start the new family. What will Kagome say? Will she be alright with it? Review and I'll let you know. Don't kill me, but as soon as i finish My Past Your Future, I'll be starting a Yu-Yu Hakusho fic. It'll be a Kurama/Hiei fic. I'm still thinking of a title for it... you won't know what's going to happen until i release the next chapter. I'll give a preview of chapter 3 for this fic and a tiny preview of my YYH fic. Jane!


	2. chapter 2

A/N: well, thanks for the reviews. I know that this may be a little strange, but i really need people to review, or else people won't read my fanfics and my self esteem will become lowered because no one wants to read my fan fics. That would make me sad and then I'd stop writing them because I wouldn't think that people liked what i wrote. So, please. If you want to keep reading, please review. Thank you to all who do. ON with the story!

Reviews:

**Taigo:** thanks for the review. And you never know what she'll say. Knowing me though she'll say yes. Thanks again and i hope that you'll keep up with the story.

**Inu-chan's luver:** Thanks for the review. Since you put a 'wow' on it i assume that you like it! I'll keep writing this fic!

**Inu-dog-dem: **thanks for the review and as soon as you see this chapter you'll know what happens. I just hope that you'll read it. Thanks again for the review

**anon:** thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like it. Thanks again and i hope you like this chapter as well!

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters. Never will i own them so you can't sue me for not doing so.

A new day for love

Recap:

"Yes. Kagome, finally, we can start. I have one question though: can we have our new life in the feudal era?"

Chapter 2

"Inuyasha, you want to go back to the feudal era to raise our child?"

"Yes. So is that alright with you? Do you want to see the others again? It wouldn't surprise me that those two have a little one of their own... they did get married right?"

"Yeah. Sango and Miroku were so happy the last time i saw them around 6 months ago. Miroku was sad that you couldn't be his best man. All of us missed you when you had to go on that business trip of yours." Kagome smiled sadly. "It's been so long since i last saw them that i hope they're not mad at me. I would hate to go back to start our new lives just to have our two best friends hate us..." Kagome started to get teary-eyed.

Inuyasha pulled his wife into a hug. "Don't worry. I'm sure that they'll welcome us back with open arms. If they don't we'll just ignore them. We can still go back. We'll have to quit our jobs... man that's gonna suck, i was going to be getting a promotion soon... I'll find work after we come back... if we decide to come back. Let's get ready to go. Once we leave, let's try and stay away for as long as possible while you're pregnant. Maybe we should wait until you have the kid before we move back there. We only lived back there for a few months before we moved here again to be with your family, seeing as how I have none of my own..."

"Inuyasha, don't talk like that. You and i know that you have a family that care about and love you. My family and me. We're your family and you shouldn't say that you don't have a family when you do." Kagome put a hand under Inuyasha's chin and lifted his face to hers to give him a kiss. "Don't worry about anything. We'll go tell my family and then we'll go back to feudal era for a few days, fill them in, and come back to tell our bosses that we quit. Than we'll go back and live in the feudal era. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine to me. Ok, let's go to you're house and let the rest of them know."

"Ok. We'll go after we eat!"

"Ramen?"

Kagome sweatdropped. "No, breakfast."

"For dinner?"

"Yeah, we used to do it every now and then back at my house."

The next day...

"Mom! Jii-chan! Souta! Where are you?"

"In here dear." Kagome's mom called from the kitchen

"Kagome! Welcome back!" Jii called from the den.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha drooling over a pot of her mother's curry. Kagome shook her head. It took a long time for Inuyasha to get used to having some really good spicy food. "Mom, where's Souta?"

"He'll be back from school soon dear. Until then why don't you sit down."

"I knew we should've come last night." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, please be quiet and Sit!"

Inuyasha clumped on the ground. It was very rare that Kagome still used that command, but when he was being extremely rude she would still sit him. In the last 9 years that they'd known each other, Kagome still hadn't taken the prayer beads off of him. According to Kagome, even if she knew that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her, she kept them on him just in case. In just a few weeks, it would be Inuyasha's birthday and they would start celebrating.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha snarled at Kagome.

"Oh you know, the usual. For being a jerk!"

"How?"

"Oh you know how!" Kagome snapped at him angrily. "Inuyasha– "

"Inuyasha's here!" Souta shouted excitedly. "He's really here!" Souta came into the kitchen and tackled Inuyasha into a hug. It had been around 6 months since the married couple had come and visited.

"Ok ok, kid. I understand that you missed me, but do you really have to attack me?"

"Mom, Souta come with me and Inuyasha into the den with Jii-chan and we'll explain our visit."

"Oh, there's a reason is there?" Jii called from the den.

"Yes, so come out here and we'll tell you."

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the couch opposite of Kagome's mom and grandpa. Souta sat on the floor next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had on his original clothing, the red fire rat kimono and Kagome had on similar clothing, mostly like the clothes that Kikyo wore. Inuyasha had killed Kikyo to be with Kagome.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in hers and turned to her guardians. "We're having a baby."

Kagome stated simply. Silence filled the room and everyone's mouths gaped open. Suddenly, Kagome's mom gave a squeal of joy. "You're having a baby! This is wonderful news. For a minute, i thought you were going to give us bad news and– "

"Well for you this may be bad news."

"What Kagome? Don't tell me you're having the baby in the feudal era."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Well, I'm sure that we'd all miss you."

"Ok, but i really need to get to go because if i don't I'll be very sad about it. I want to see Sango and Miroku again. I really miss them. We won't be too far away. We'll be back to visit. I promise."

"Ok. As long as you're careful about everything."

Kagome got up and kissed her mom on the cheek. "Thank you. I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the room and went to see Miroku and Sango.

A/N: OK this is the end of this chapter. I hope that it's not too disappointing to you all. I love the fact that people reviewed this chapter and i hope that more people review this chapter. Thanks from me and i hope that you won't get bored with this story. I'll say thanks again and you won't get the next chapter until I get 3 reviews. That's right a whole 3 reviews. It's not that hard is it? No i didn't think so. The more reviews equals more confidence and faster chapter writing, except the fact that i have serious writers block right now so the update might be slower no matter what you do. No cussing me out and I'll keep updating the stories. Jane!


	3. chapter 3

A/N: ok I'm on the 3rd chapter and well, people seem to like this story so I'll keep up with it as much as possible while still working on a couple of my other stories as well. I thank all the people who reviewed the 2nd chapter and i hope that those of you who **_didn't_** review like the story as well. If I don't get some reviews for this chapter, I'm not giving a certain number this time, i won't finish the 4th chapter if you don't review. Sorry about the lateness of the chapter, but please ignore it because I really want you to keep reading the story. Don't hurt me for not updating in so long, schoolwork is evil, parents are evil, the computer was being evil and not letting me do anything, and well, I was really tired for the last few weeks and haven't updated any of my stories so I'll stop talking now so you can read the fic. Please disregard the fact of my long A/N's and I hope that I haven't yet bored you to death from reading the longest A/N: that I've ever written. Thanks for letting me rant and rant and rant, but I'm pretty sure that you'll want to read the story now. Jane 'till end... god I'm going crazy.

Reviews:

**deviouskat:** Thanks for the review and i hope that you aren't too disappointed that I haven't updated in such a long time.

**Orangepencils:** Thanks for the review and they don't have a lot of kids, but they do have a couple. I might make Sango pregnant again to have another one in the story just for fun, but this will be getting to get carried out for now. By the way, I love your name.

**FYI IY is mine:** Thanks for the review and here's more for you.

**Inuyasha4ever1**: Thanks for the review and here's another chapter for you. Sorry for not updating in such a long time.

**Suppup17**: Thanks for the writer's criticism and the review. I know they are OOC, but that's the way that it has to be. Sorry if you don't like that too much, but there are a lot of characters OOC ness in the fics that I write. Please keep up and giving me advice.

**SerenaClearwater**: thanks for the review and noting that Inuyasha actually got a job without killing his boss. Actually that didn't happen for his **latest** job. He's gotten to kill a few of his bosses in the past. I just thought that I'd let you know that he hasn't had that same job for 3 and a half years. Actually, that's the job he's only had for about 8 months. FYI if you haven't noticed yet, but I'm a crazy person and I was going to let you know that later in this chapter anyway!

**ShikigamiLegand**: Thanks for the review and here's more for you. Sorry about the lateness of it

**Inuyashalover012**: Thanks for the review and the first one is done. Sorry about that. And to let you know, **Too many choices for true love** is the first one and **Inuyasha's time** is the epilogue to that. If you haven't please read those as well because it means a lot to me to have readers that have read all 3 parts of it.

**TwistedDInk**: Thanks for the review and here's more for you as well. Sorry about the lateness of the fic.

**Baby-Atemu**: Thanks for the review and here's an update for you. Sorry I got really behind in things so here's the chapter that you wanted.

**Crazy:** Thanks, I guess... here's an update for the story.

Woot! 11 whole reviews done and said for. I'm crazy and please bear with that. I really appreciate it and I hope that you aren't all ready to kill me for not posting this chapter sooner, but as above, I've been really busy. Thanks and please review at the end of this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: Never, own them will I. Only the kid's that Miroku and Sango have are mine. Nothing else, except my DVD's and Books and You get the idea now read the story!

Chapter 3

With Sango and Miroku- mind you they have 2 kids currently. I'll give ages on them later.

"Hey! Come back here! I really need my staff back., Namiko..." Miroku said exasperated from chasing his daughter all around the hut. Sango and Miroku lived in Kaiede's village and had 2 children of their own. Since neither of them would know their real grandparents, Kaiede was kind of like the "grandma" to Miroku and Sango's kids.

"Daddy! Come and catch me if you want it back. You run too slow to keep up with me."

"Really?" Miroku asked as he jumped right on top of his daughter. (Not trying to grope her that's for sure. Just letting you know because I don't want you to think that I'm turning Miroku into a child molester. I would never do that. Plus he doesn't act so lecherous as much anymore... at least, not around his kids.)

"Ok ok you win daddy! Please get off me." He laughed at his 3 year old daughter. She acted more like Sango than him. One thing that Miroku and Sango found out was that after they'd slept together a few months before the wedding, their first time to, Sango had gotten pregnant. She wasn't ashamed for the fact that she really liked the monk for who he was.

Sango looked out the window holding little Kohiun, her and Miroku's 1 ½ year old son. He was already trying to talk and walking ever so slightly on his own. Everything that Namiko did was like her in almost every way. Giggling at herself and her resemblance to Namiko, Sango giggled. Holding his staff in one hand and keeping his daughter on the shoulder with his other hand, Miroku walked into the house and restored his staff to the roof of the hut. 'How Namiko ever learned how to climb onto the roof without the use of a ladder will be the question of the century.' Miroku thought slightly amused and worried for the safety of his daughter. Just as he was about to walk back into the house, Miroku sensed Kagome and Inuyasha's auras. He ducked his head into the hut to tell Sango that he'd be back and rushed off to greet the guests that he hadn't seen here for quite some time.

(I'm slightly crazy and giving Sango and Miroku 2 kids seemed like just enough.)

Inuyasha and Kagome noticed that Miroku was coming towards them with a giant smile on his face. "Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, what grants such a good visit to me and my wife?"

Inuyasha stepped forward to present the news. "Go get Sango and we'll tell you."

"I'm afraid that I can't get Sango right now Inuyasha." Miroku stated shaking his head.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked cracking his knuckles ready to pound Miroku on the head.

"She's sitting the children right now."

"Watching the little ones you mean?" Sango asked walking up the hill to meet them.

"Well, yes I mean– " Miroku stammered.

"It's alright dear. You shouldn't have taken so long. Just come to the house Kagome, Inuyasha. When we get there, Miroku will put a pot of water on to boil so we can all enjoy some tea." Come along now..." Miroku said as he was quite literally dragged to his home by his wife.

"They seem to be getting along really well." Kagome said as Inuyasha picked her up and started walking to the hut. He even had his sword on him. That was slightly unusual to see again, for the fact that they didn't have any need to use it. It was unused so Inuyasha didn't quite remember what he had to do to get the sword to work. The main thing he remembered was that he used it to protect humans and as long as he did that, the sword would transform for him.

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the hut, Sango and Miroku were putting the kids down for a nap. They had a log cabin with 3 separate rooms. The bedroom, kitchen/dining room, and the playroom for the youngest of the kids. "This is nice." Inuyasha said as he set Kagome down on the floor.

"So Kagome, please inform us. What is the purpose of your visit?" Sango asked handing her a cup of tea."

"We're having a baby." Kagome said gently not to wake the children.

Sango squealed. 'Thanks for the loudness' Kagome thought slightly annoyed.

"I can't believe that you're having a kid! It's been so long since we last saw you two together that you might've split up, but no. Here you are sitting right in front of us telling us that you're having a kid." Sango stated while bursting out laughing. When she finally stopped she had tears in the corner of her eyes. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start laughing like that but the way you looked when you told us was so funny. I think that I'll go get us something to eat in celebration." Sango said and left the room.

"So Inuyasha," Miroku said nudging Inuyasha in the side, "are you two really going to have a kid or are you just telling us that to make us scared of you?"

"It was her idea to tell you."

"Inuyasha," Kagome started. Inuyasha had a look of horror on his face. "No wait– Kagome!"

"Sit!" Kagome stated just slightly angry.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Ow... that hurt."

"You can still sit him? I don't see his beads."

"She doesn't need the beads anymore. She just put a spell on me to keep me in check. No more beads. Those hurt less than this." Inuyasha said from his place on the floor. Little did he know that he would be joining the floor again.

"Sit!"

CLUMP "Dammit, why do I even have to go and open my big mouth?"

"So kagome and Inuyasha will be staying for a while?"

"Yes I suppose so." Miroku said and smiled up at his wife.

A/N: Ok I'm evil. I leave it off on a really good part and people are probably ready to kill me because I haven't updated. Thanks again for the reviews and I hope that I get as many for the next chapter. I really like the fact that you are enjoying this fic and I hope that you readers that review it will keep up reviewing because it really means a lot to me. I'll see you all later for the 4th chapter of this fic. Jane! (It might be a while because Writer's Block has struck again.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I feel so proud of myself. I'm finally on the 4th chapter. Everything is being better. Sango and Miroku have a couple kids, and Inuyasha and Kagome are having a kid of their own. Yeah! I didn't think that this would be going so smoothly though. It seems that I have a lot more work ahead of myself. sweatdrop I think that it'll be awhile before I'm going to finish this series. The other series that I'm working on, **My heart belongs to you** is temporarily on hold. I'll stop talking now and let you get on with the chapter. Finally I decided to update.

Disclaimer: Never never never.

Chapter 4

"Kagome! Kagome! Come on you, get up!" Inuyasha said shaking his wife.

"Let me sleep. We were up celebrating and talking almost the whole night."

"Get up you. Do I need to lift you up and dump you in a lake?" Inuyasha asked threateningly.

"No! I'm up right now. See?" Kagome said as she got up and out of the bed that Sango and Miroku had set up for them.

"Good now go take a bath anyway and hurry up because breakfast will be ready soon." Inuyasha told him.

"Ok."

Kagome walked out with a towel and some shampoo for her hair. They'd been visiting for the last few days and Kagome and Sango had yet to visit their hot springs. Kagome jumped into the cold water of the lake so she could wake herself up fully. Then she started shivering and just rinsed herself off and wrapped a towel around herself. She might have harmed the child inside her if she had stayed inside the cold water too long. So with damp hair that was being neglected, Kagome walked back to the hut to get changed and eat breakfast.

After breakfast

"Sango! Where are you?" Miroku called holding his son in his arms. "Where are you?"

"I'm out here with Namiko. Go ahead and give Kohiun his bath. He needs another one already."

"So I noticed. Isn't it your turn to give him a bath?"

"Would you rather chase around Namiko?"

"Good point. Kohiun, what do you think about having a bath? Huh big guy?" Miroku asked babying his son.

"Hui..." Kohiun tired, but wasn't being successful at saying 'yes' yet.

Kagome was ready to tackle the little one in a bone crushing hug. "He's so cute! Inuyasha, I want one as cute as him."

"Women... you want to sleep with Miroku so that the child will be like that?"

"No. I just want our child to be that cute! We should start deciding on names don't you think?" Kagome asked a big smile on her face. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all looked at her with shocked looks on their faces. "Kagome, we still have quite a while before we decide on a name." Inuyasha told her regaining his composure.

"But– "

"No Kagome. We don't need to decide right now. You've only been pregnant with our child for a week. We have plenty of time."

"I guess... do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" Kagome asked Sango. Sango burst with frustration towards Kagome because she was making such a big deal over it. "Jeeze! You don't know that until the child is born. I don't need to guess what gender it is because it doesn't matter right now."

"I want a girl. . . that would be nice." Kagome said daydreaming again.

All of the gang sighed at Kagome's behavior. They wanted her to stop talking about it for just a little while if not for a long time. They were getting ready to wrap her up in duck tape and make it so that she couldn't speak about it anymore. "Kagome, please can we cut the talk for now?" inuyahsa asked looking at his wife. "We need to go back and start bringing things back here. Plus we said that we'd be by anyway." Kagome sighed and got up. I suppose that will be alright. It'll be good to see them again after a few years."

"Ummmm, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha with a weird look.

"We saw them around a week ago. Did you forget that?" Inuyasha asked looking at her worriedly. 'Is she feeling alright?' Inuyasha thought looking at her like she was a fragile flower.

"No. I didn't forget, I just feel like I'm gonna..." Kagome said then ran over to a bush. You heard the heaves. 'She must have gotten that morning sickness. I hope that ends soon.' Inuyasha walked over to hold her hair while she hurled everything that she had eaten for breakfast, and then had the worst breath that Inuyasha had ever smelled in his life. 'This isn't going to be a fun 9 months.' that's when it hit him. 'She'll only be pregnant for 6 months. For a demon or half demon when ever a woman gets pregnant, the child or children will be born in 6 months. Even for my human mother. She once told me that she was worried because I was born 3 months early. I'll have to tell Kagome that she'll be having a child in 5 months not 8. Not right now though. It'll have to be later.'

Near the well, Inuyasha felt like he was stalking Kagome. 'How do I tell her and make her believe me? I'll need to get proof. I can't exactly go to Koga, or to Sesshomaru for the fact that both of them decided that they weren't on speaking terms with me. I could.. . . No. Not her. I could ask Totosai. He'd probably know.' Then Kagome was about to jump into the well, when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "Kagome, I need to tell you something about our child." Inuyasha told her seriously, looking in her eyes, and not moving them from their spot. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "The child will be born in 5 months from now, not 8. For any demon, or half demon, the baby development is only 6 months, not 9, like with normal humans. Since I'm a half demon, and the child will still be part demon, the birth will be in 6 months. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you sooner. It just hit me that I needed to tell you this morning. Do you believe me?" Inuyasha asked still holding onto her wrist. That was when Kagome burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha, that's the funniest thing that I've ever heard you say. And now you're standing there with that look on your face, like your really serious about it." Kagome said between laughs. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Did I upset you?"

"Kagome, I wasn't joking about it. The child won't be normal. Don't you understand that?"

"Inuyasha, of course I do. I don't know if it's the entire truth. How do you know this anyhow?"

"Kagome..."

A/N: Yeah, you're thinking "I waited so long for something that short. I'm sorry for the delay again, and hope that you don't hate me for not updating sooner. That's all folks. I'll see you all for the next chapter. I don't have much to say right now, and I'll put the reviews at the bottom. Like normal, I'm so glad that you decided to keep up with the series, (if you've read the two before this anyway.) Love to you all. Ja

Reviews

Inuyashalover: Hope the chapter is okay. And Thanks for the review. Yes there's other stories. **Too many choices for true love,** and **Inuyasha's time** are the two stories before this one.

Baby-Atemu: Sorry for the delay. Hope that you aren't angry for my serious lack of work and delayness. Thanks for the review

ShikigamiLegand: I'm not really going to be saying what the baby is really like until chapter 6. Sorry. Hope you can wait. Thanks for the review.

Zoderella: Thanks for the review and the writer's block is finally going away. Sorry for the delay of the chapter.

Inuyasha4ever1: Sorry for the delay of the chapter and hope it meets your standards. Thanks for the good review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, this was ridiculous. I had to get the 4th chapter up at the library. What a pain it was to type this chapter. The computer was being extremely stupid and wouldn't let me do practically anything until just a few days ago. I've been working on this chapter for not very long before I finally got it done. Hope the wait wasn't too long for my reviewers... (hint to the non reviewers..) I love my reviews and I hopefully didn't make you wait all too long for this chapter, not like the last one.. I think that it's time for you to find out what Inuyasha was going to tell Kagome.. Reviews at end, like always. JA NE for now

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I never will. Those rights belong only to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 5

"Kagome... we need to go and visit Totosai." Inuyasha said, taking a hold of Kaogme's hand. "Is that alright?"

"Inuyasha, I thought– "

"We can go back to your parent's house in the next couple of days. If it's alright, I'd like to see him as soon as possible. I know that to an extent that you don't believe what I'm saying to you, so I thought it would be a good idea for us to go and see him." Inuyasha grasped Kagome's hand. "Together."

Kagome smiled warmly at her husband and knew that he was right. Part of her didn't believe that it would be 6 months compared to 9, but it was a good idea to go and check up on it anyway. "Alright. We'll go and see my parents the day after tomorrow." Kagome was eased onto Inuyasha's back, and they set off to go and see Totosai.

Totosai's home.(Don't exactly know what it is...)

"Totosai!" Inuyasha called into the cave where he had last received repairs on his Tetsusaiga. "Totosai! Are you here?" Inuyasha looked around and set Kagome on the ground gently. "Totosai!" She called. "Totosai!"

"What in the world are you both screaming at me for? I'm right here." Totosai said sneaking up on them. Inuyasha jumped into the air and Kagome had this shocked look plastered on her face. When Inuyasha managed to come out of his shocked state, he yelled at Totosai, "Why the hell did you just come up behind and scare both of us nearly to death like that!"

"It's good to see you both looking so energetic. I've not seen you since... oh what was it? 2 years ago?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Yeah. Old man, my mate, and wife," indicating to Kagome so she wouldn't get so angry with him. She hated the term 'mate'. "Is pregnant. With my child of course."

"How long has it been?" Totosai asked with a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"Just about 30 days." Kagome answered. She became worried when she saw Totosai's eyes close. "Is there something wrong with that?" Kagome asked, not bothering to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Kagome, are you sure a child is what you want right now?"

Kagome was confused by the question that Totosai had asked. "Of course I am."

"There will be much that you have to learn about this child Kagome. For instance, has your husband, Inuyasha, told you that the child will be a half demon child, and also that it will be born in another 5 months? Did he clearly explain to you that a demon birth does not last as long compared to a normal human one?" Totosai asked with a tone not to be taken lightly by any human carrying a demon child.

"Yes, Inuyasha told me all of that. I didn't exactly believe him at the time though." Kagome said turning her head towards the ground.

"There's no need to be ashamed, just as long as you understand that now. Did he tell you the dangers of the birth? Did he mention that the child might have defects or the mother might get some serious diseases that could kill her instantly!" Kagome's eyes widened. "Ah, I see. He failed to mention that part did he?" Kagome nodded her head slowly and tears welled up in her eyes. "Did he mention the fact that if a human mother is carrying a demon's child, whether be full demon or half demon, that the child is likely to be shun from both societies, and that the mother of the child usually is the one who has to feel the most pain, as the fact that the father is most of the time away?" Kagome shook her head and looked at the ground again. 'All those things can happed? What else can go wrong? Would Inuyasha leave me, as if not want to see the birth of his child? At first, I wasn't sure that I could get an abortion, but now, it seems like a better alternative. What am I going to do? How can I make it so that I'll feel less pain if Inuyasha wasn't helping me birth his child?' The sound of Totosai's voice filled the cave once again. "Kagome, now, are you sure that you want to have Inuyasha's child within the next months? Or do you not want to have the child and have someone go inside you to kill the child and bring it back out?" Before Kagome could answer the question, Inuyasha stepped forward. "As her husband and her mate, Kagome will discuss this matter with me before we make any rash decisions." inuyasha turned to his wife. "Is that alright?" With the answer of Kagome's nods, Inuyasha and Kagome set off from the cave.

"Kagome, I don't know exactly what you were thinking while we were back at the cave, but I do know that I want you to be happy. If you want to get the child out of you as soon as possible, I respect the choice, but in my mind, I'd love to raise our son or daughter with you. If you say that it's alright of course." Kagome remained silent. 'I don't know what I want to do yet. I know that I'll need time to think about it, but I know that in the end, I'll probably know that the choice that was made was made for the best.' Kagome closed her eyes and put her head on Inuyasha's back as he hopped from treetop to treetop towards home. Whichever home Kagome wanted to return to for good (or the next days at lest) and felt her fall asleep on her back.

Inuyasha's POV

'Kagome's asleep. What is she going to be choosing? Does she want to raise a child, my child no less, with me or does she want to have the baby killed before it's even brought into this world? I- I know that I want to have the child sleeping safely in my arms and I want to know the life of a father. One that doesn't abandon his kids like my father did. Miroku is a real father, but he also isn't half demon. And Sango never had to carry a demon baby inside her. I want to know the life of a father, no matter what the others say. I want to know that Kagome wants the child as much as I do, and that I'll try and convince her to keep the child, if she decides to get rid of it. I don't want her too.' Inuyasha closed his eyes for a minute in frustration. 'I want to keep the child! I want to... Kagome. The child means so much to me. I want to keep the baby that I've made with you.' Tears were rolling down Inuyasha's face as he made his way to the well. 'I don't want to kill the child. I want to raise it and see it grow up strong and healthy. I want to teach it so many things, and I want to keep it safe from harm. Is there something so terribly wrong with that?'

Kagome's POV.

'Inuyasha's crying. Why? Is he afraid that I'll want to keep the baby? He wasn't that excited about me being pregnant in the first place. I know that I want the baby, but what if he doesn't? Will he leave me so that he'll never have to see it's face? What if he wants the baby though? Is he going to be willing to take care of it and protect it from harm? I know that he would, but would he be happy about it? I want to keep the child safe and know that it has a father in the mix as well. That I'm not going to be a single parent and that Inuyasha will do all he can to keep the child and me safe at the same time. I wish for a world that people don't have to be single parents and that Inuyasha won't leave me. He wouldn't in the first place would he? If he really loved me, he wouldn't have even bothered to ask me to marry him in the first place. I want to stay with him and know he won't be leaving me anytime soon. I want to keep the child and see it grow to be healthy and know it was loved by both it's parents.'

Inuyasha jumped down the well and took Kagome into her old room and set her on her bed. Inuyasha lay down on the bed beside her and they fell into a peaceful sleep. One that both of them were going to enjoy the most.

A/N: Ok, I hope that you liked this chapter, for the fact that I had a hard time getting it done without having to all that many drafts. I did 3 drafts only on this chapter and I'm pretty happy with the way it panned out after I finished it. I dragged it out quite a bit, but I think that the chapter was my favorite so far. Think that I can get 3 reviews for this chapter? It's not too many to ask for is it? I love the fact that people seem to like this fic and hope that the wait for this chapter wasn't too long for you all. I want to thank my faithful reviewers and hope that you liked this chapter even though a lot of it may have been confusing... I know that it was in some ways hard to understand. Love to my reviewers and hope that you liked the chapter. I'll see you for the next chapter. Jane

Reviews:

fashionfanatic10: Thanks for the review. Hope the chapter was long enough. I appreciate the support.

Shikukana: Thanks for the review and of course there's going to be more. I've almost finished the 6th chapter. I've been falling behind again. sigh.

Baby-Atemu: Thanks for the review and hope that the update was long enough for you. This was a bad chapter though.

Kyome Nehatakashi: (hope I spelled it right) Thanks for the review and I'm glad you loved the chapter. Tell me how much this one sucked though.

Evilheart89: Thanks for reading the whole story and I'm glad you like it. I'm also thankful for the review.

Other A/N: Once again, I apologize for the delay, I've Been really busy and hope that the chapter was to your liking. I thank my reviewers and those of you who read the story but don't review anyway. I love you all and hope the next chapter will be up soon. (Yeah right... it'll be a month wait for the next one.) I'll see you all for 6! Jane


End file.
